


The Way You Look Tonight

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas can't sleep, and when could Dean ever sleep without Cas?</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://buckyhtml.tumblr.com/post/94477854184/youre-safe-as-long-as-you-dont-imagine-your-otp">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

Dean woke up to darkness and a cold mattress. Rubbing his eyes, he slipped down the staircase towards the light at the bottom, where he stopped and let his eyes adjust. Five or six candles burned throughout the open floor plan, filling the downstairs with a golden haze to match Sinatra’s voice coming from the record player set up on the recently-assembled kitchen table. Cas stood at the counter carefully unwrapping jars and glasses from boxes full of newspaper and tucking them into cabinets. He stood in pale blue striped pajama pants and a gray t-shirt, raven hair as ruffled as ever. Dean shifted his weight, the step beneath him creaked, and Cas glanced over in the dim light to smile softly, eyes crinkling.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Dean asked, walking on socked feet into the barren kitchen that they really need to paint soon, because that green was just hideous. Cas nodded and put the mason jar in his hand into a cabinet before turning to rest against the counter with Dean. From that exact spot they could see most of the main living space, and Bobby wasn’t kidding when he said it was a fixer-upper. They didn’t mind though. Dean would enjoy the handiwork, and Cas was a simple man who was pleased that they had found such an old-fashioned house that suited their needs. Not to mention the two spare bedrooms upstairs that sat empty. Cas didn’t know it, but Dean was as excited about those as he was.

He sighed and let his hand find Cas’, who eventually rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. They stood that way for a few minutes, taking in the air of their home, which was as new to them as the gold band on Dean’s left hand. From outside, the sound of crickets and wind in the tall grass breathed through the house as a cool summer breeze. Then, the record player switched into static for a moment, and the notes of The Way You Look Tonight filled the kitchen. Dean could feel Cas smile beside him. Of course it would be the song that played at Sam and Jessica’s wedding when Cas surprised the shit out of everyone--including Dean--by asking him to dance. 

Dean turned and held him, one arm extending as the other found its place on the small of his back, and Cas’ did the same. They danced slowly and silently in the candlelight of their new, horribly green kitchen, swaying back and forth as Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder once again and Dean rested his head on Cas'. It was there, breathing in the smell of Cas’ shampoo and listening to Frank Sinatra in the dark, that every fear Dean had about buying a house and settling down melted away. It was there that Dean knew he would never need anything as long as he had Cas to dance with in the kitchen.


End file.
